Phased array antennae are well known in the art in both the electromagnetic and the ultrasonic acoustic fields. They are less well known, but exist in simple forms, in the sonic (audible) acoustic area. These latter are relatively crude, and the invention seeks to provide improvements related to a superior audio acoustic array capable of being steered so as to direct its output more or less at will.
WO 96/31086 describes a system which uses a unary coded signal to drive a an array of output transducers. Each transducer is capable of creating a sound pressure pulse and is not able to reproduce the whole of the signal to be output.